bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Robotic Little Sisters
An idea pursued by the request of Andrew Ryan, the Robotic Little Sister was designed by Jack McClendon as an alternate Gatherer in place of live girls, and possibly increase the tireless production of ADAM. History The effective production of large amounts of commercial-grade ADAM required a Sea Slug to be implanted in a host. Frank Fontaine chose young girls from Rapture to be these hosts. After Fontaine's "death" and Ryan's nationalization of the mobster's business assets, Ryan saw commodity for the Gatherers and ADAM, and kept them under his educational facilities in Point Prometheus and Market Street. As the Civil War commenced with the increasing demand for more ADAM, Ryan sought to increase ADAM production with more Gatherers, though there were limitations when he shut down the orphanages, recruited most of Rapture's available girls, and losing Gatherers to Splicers. Ryan then turned to McClendon Robotics to solve this problem by creating a batch of robotic Gatherers. Even though the contract didn't front all the research and development, including the use of supplied Sea Slugs, McClendon assured Ryan that his company would cover it all. With that, a full production run of Robotic Little Sisters were manufactured. Unfortunately, it was proven through Ryan's field tests that the Big Daddy protectors ignored the robotic Gatherers, which forced McClendon to fill his workshop with the entire stock of the robots and their unfinished components. ''Minerva's Den'' Subject Sigma enters McClendon Robotics looking for the Electro Bolt Plasmid. While searching through the workshop, he may come across a hidden room filled with the Robotic Little Sisters and the corpse of their creator. Jack McClendon considered the automatons "useless things", and, in his depression over his costly mistake, positioned them in childlike poses in-between bouts of heavy drinking. Video Gallery Robotic littlesister.png|''A Robotic Little Sister, as it appeared in concept art for'' BioShock. Blueprint Little Sister.jpg|''The blueprints for the Robotic Little Sister, found inside the Robotics Workshop of McClendon Robotics''. AD gNr140-lNr11 Charles Milton Porter - Thinker Meet Pearl f0296.jpg|''Two Robotic Little Sisters stand by Porter's Audio Diary, Thinker, Meet Pearl. AD gNr138-lNr09 Jack McClendon - Robotic Little Sisters f0292.jpg|''Robotic Little Sisters on a workbench. MD McClendon Robotics Robotic Little Sister on Sea Floor.png|''A Robotic Little Sister lying on a sea plant''. Behind the Scenes *Although Minerva's Den is the first time the Robotic Little Sister appears as a rendered model, it was originally conceptualized years before in BioShock: Breaking the Mold. The sketched version appears to have red shoes and socks whereas the in-game model has bare feet, differently painted metal on the limbs, and a light glowing out of the left earphone. *During Idlethumb's podcast about Minerva's Den, Steve Gaynor revealed that the Robotic Little Sister was made, but unused, for the German version of BioShock as a possible censor substitute to the regular Little Sisters, since murdering children in a video game was unnacceptable in Germany.BioShock 2: Minerva's Den with designer/writer Steve Gaynor on twitch *For the poses, Gaynor mentioned that they used the animated and static poses from the original Little Sisters seen in Tenenbaum's Safehouse, as well as forming specific static poses by animating the models near objects. *The artistic inspiration for the Robotic Little Sisters' design was from a combination of household and medical prosthetic devices from the early-to-mid 20th Century. The speaker, earphones, and scalp vents on the head are based on various Shure Microphones, with hot coil glass bulbs as the eyes. The hands are based on prosthetic hands, specifically Homser's Becker Lock Grip hands. References Category:Machines Category:Minerva's Den (DLC)